


Wild nights

by BelaBirch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelaBirch/pseuds/BelaBirch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belarus and Prussia meet in a bar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild nights

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first smut writing! It was so hard but so much fun. If you like it, please feel free to leave a review! I love hearing others thoughts on my writing :D

She watched him come inside, his back straight and his chin in the air. He wore that ridiculous smirk like a shield, no one could get past his confidence to bring him down. Their eyes met for a second and then flicked away quickly, both feigning nonchalance. She was alone with her drink and he was surrounded by his friends and they’d both pretend they hadn’t come for each other.

He sat down at a table across the bar, making sure he could keep her in his sight, even though he pretended not to see her. She turned slightly in her seat to watch him easier, quickly looking away any time he looked at her. He was telling stupid jokes to his friends and laughing that grating laugh and she scraped her nails on the bar, listening to him impatiently as more and more time passed. She was angry that he hadn’t come to her yet. She was ready to go over to him and pull him out of the bar, force him to see her and pay attention to her. But she held still and kept pretending not to see him, she desperately wanted him to make the first move. She wanted to feel wanted for once.

The bar slowly emptied out and Gilbert’s voice got louder and louder as the alcohol got into his system and more people left, leaving fewer people for him to have to fight to be heard over. The only ones left were Francis and Antonio and he watched her openly now. His gaze was intense and without break, he stopped talking and stopped listening to the two men sitting beside him, lost in thoughts of her. He went over in his mind the things he would do to her, fantasizing about dragging her from the bar by her hair. He knew she wanted this, they’d talked about it, but he knew she’d put up a fight anyway. He watched her drain glass after glass and finally she switched to water. He hadn’t seen her look at him a single time since he’d walked in but he saw the intensity with which she stared at her glass, the rigidity in her back and the whiteness in her fingers as they pressed into the glass. It was taking everything she had to keep from turning to him. Maybe it was taking everything she had to keep from running to him. Finally he scooted his chair back, scraping the legs against the wooden floor loudly. He saw the twitch of her mouth, a smile or a frown? He grinned and stood, walking toward her with long strides. He was a little unsteady but still strong and he cut right to the chase, his hand fisting loosely into her hair and resting at the bottom of her neck.

“Hey babe. Miss me?” As he spoke he leaned toward her and let go of her hair, letting his hand stroke down across her collar bone and squeeze her breast. She hissed and grabbed his hand off of her chest, pushing it away harshly. He just laughed at the glare she sent up at him from beneath her pale eyelashes.

“Fuck of, Gil. I’m trying to drink in peace.” He remembered when they first started this, when he was pushing her every button to see how far he could get. She’d called him Prussia then. She said Gil now and it gave her away, it showed him how much she wanted him. So he tried again and pinched her nipple through her dress, smiling as he watched it harden beneath the cloth. “Something tells me you missed me.” He whispers, pressing a kiss against her ear. His voice is low and scratchy, his breath warm and she has to hold her breath for a moment to keep in control. As much as she wants this, it pisses her off how easy he makes it seem, like any man would do. They both know that’s not the case.

“I never miss you. Go away.” She slaps his hand again but her voice cracks a little and her eyes follow his hand, praying inside her mind that he touches her again. He wraps his arm around her and threads his fingers into her hair on the other side, biting her earlobe hard enough to make her yelp. He laughs into her ear and then kisses the curve of her jaw. His lips are soft, barely grazing the skin of her jaw, and his fingers comb through her long hair slowly, reveling in how smooth it is. He can’t believe how beautiful she is, sometimes he still can’t believe she lets him touch her. Sometimes he feels guilty for wanting to hurt such a beautiful creature, but he thinks maybe the draw is the strong spirit in her that he hasn’t been able to break no matter how hard he’s tried. It’s what keeps him coming back, knowing that he’ll get back as good as he gives.

She shoves at him again and this time he turns to leave , squeezing her jaw roughly before turning away from her. Her eyes widen and this time there’s the slightest pressure of her fingers into his arm, the slightest motion for him to stay. He stops immediately, starting to grin again, and turns back to her slowly.

“Tsk, tsk, someone needs to make up their mind.” He looks down on her, his mouth pressed together and his eyes narrowed in a slight warning. She can see the impatience in his eyes but it’s not enough. She wants to see him angry so she holds his gaze defiantly, digging her nails into his arm. He leans forward and kisses her neck again, barely brushing his lips against her before leaning back in and catching her skin between his teeth. “Let’s get out of here.” He whispers and she slides off the bar stool, following his tiny backwards movement.

No one watches them leave the bar and he wishes someone would. He wants to meet Francis and Toni’s eyes and brag silently, make them watch him touch her ass and be jealous of him for once. He knows she doesn’t like others watching this part of her though. He settles for holding the car door open for her and slapping her ass, laughing at the way she shoves him away indignantly.

She watches him while he drives, surprised at how serious and quiet he is. He rubs his eyes a couple of times, blinking his eyes rapidly.

“Are you tired?”

He glances at her, his brows wrinkling for a moment. “Yeah. I didn’t sleep that well last night.”

Talking this way feels weird but she wants to hear his voice again. “Me neither. You’ll be tired tonight though, yes?” She smiles and takes the opportunity to lean over and rub him through his pants. He grins and presses his hand over hers, forcing her to rub him more.

The trip to his house was too long. She was impatient and getting less drunk as the minutes wore on. She wanted him to pull the car over and take her right there. She wanted to go home and his hand stayed between her legs. Every time he stopped his fingers pressed against her through her skirt. The one time she tried to touch him, he grabbed her neck sideways, pushing her head up by her chin and slowly increasing the pressure on her neck until she moved her hands back to her side. It infuriated her that his eyes never left the road and he didn’t say a word. His only acknowledgment was the hand on her neck.

He barely pulled into the driveway before he dragged her out of the car. His hand squeezed her upper arm tightly and she retaliated by sliding between him and the door, pressing her butt into his crotch. He left the keys in the door knob and pushed her inside the door. She was the one who made sure the door was shut before he pushed her against the wall and kissed her. His arms were wrapped around her waist, holding her to him tightly. She dug her hands into his hair and kissed him back, letting her impatience and irritation dissolve into action. He didn’t kiss her for long before he moved on to kissing her neck, his warm hands snaking into her shirt. He shoved her bra upwards and squeezed his fingertips into her breast. She hissed at the feel of his nails digging into her and closed her eyes. He slid to knees, his hand still squeezing her breast, and kissed her stomach. His fingers fumbled to pull her skirt down, his nails scratching her in the process. He pulled her panties down with his teeth, wiggling his eyebrows at her. She laughed and pulled her panties down herself, shoving his nose into her clit. He made no comment about her forcefulness and quietly started to rub her clit in slow circles. His other hand slid down from her breast to her butt, softly trailing down before coming to a rest at the back of her knee, supporting her while he sucked on her clit, rolling it between his lips with a firm but gentle presser. She gravitated toward him, her legs bowing out.  
“Gilbert…” her voice was barely above a whisper. He kissed the sharp jut of her hipbone and rubbed his fingers against her folds, smiling at how slickly his fingers slid through. He stood back up and kissed her quickly and then pulled her shirt and bra off, leaving her hair to settle in a mess around her shoulders. She pushed him away when he bit her nipple. “No fair. You’re still dressed.” She could feel the assertion of power he was making by staying dressed and she didn’t like it. He just grinned and pushed her to her knees. He closed the small distance between them while he unbuttoned his jeans. She scowled when he took his dick out, roughly slapping it against her face. “Suck it, bitch.” He laughed at the look on her face, knowing he had hit his mark. She was so beautiful, her cheeks flushed with anger and arousal, her hair a messy halo around her shoulders. Her little red mouth was just begging to be filled, despite the frown that twisted her lips. He smiled and stroked her cheek softly, with barely restrained force behind the movement. “I’ll plug your nose…” He trailed off warningly. She scowled again and finally leaned forward, taking him in her hand. A soft kiss pressed to the side and her nails in his hip made a lovely contrast. He closed his eyes and relaxed, grabbing her by the hair. She licked the head slowly, her eyes on his, and then wrapped her lips around it and sucked. As soon as the head disappeared into her mouth he shoved himself in all the way, groaning as he hit the back of her throat. Her eyes watered and she gagged but he pressed in, smiling at the state of her face. “You’re so beautiful like this.” He smirked a little and shoved in deeper. Her mouth was incapable of emotion but her eyes conveyed her displeasure clearly enough. He couldn’t help but laugh at her scowl, but he didn’t resist when she pushed him away. He didn’t want to hurt her and besides…he couldn’t resist at all once she climbed on top of him. She shoved him back into the bed, licking her lips as she dug her nails into him. Her lips were swollen and red and when she grinned the slight point of her canines was just visible. He grinned back and grabbed her hips, lifting her up while she grabbed his dick and slowly pressed it into herself.

His hands grabbed her waist and pulled her down, his eyes hungrily soaked in the sight of her face as he filled her. She was biting her lip and her head was leaning back just a little, her eyebrows wrinkled. He pulled her down to him and bucked his hips up at her a little. He trailed his callused fingers up the soft skin of her breasts and stomach, his touch so light that goosebumps rose on her skin beneath his fingers. Her hips moved with his upward motion, a small gasp coming out of her mouth. She held his gaze steadily. She wanted to watch him while she controlled him. She wanted to turn the tables and feel all the power as she rolled her hips slowly across his. She pressed his hips into the bed, trying to assert her power by stopping him from thrusting back up at her. He let out a low growl that turned into a moan halfway through, his mouth twisting to let her know he wasn’t happy with this arrangement of power. She just grinned and pushed her self up, pressing her hands into his chest for support. “Just relax, Gil.” He was so tense beneath her, his eyes were squeezed shut now and his knuckles were going white from gripping her hips. She could feel his fingers digging into her skin sharply, she could feel the bruises forming. She rolled her hips again, biting her lip as she felt him move inside of her. She bit back a moan, part of her wanting to be in control included controlling the noise she made. She didn’t want him to see how much he was affecting her as started to rub her clit, pressing his fingers against it as she rolled her hips forward. She could see by his grin that he knew though.

“You love it, don’t you? You love it when I fuck you with my huge dick.” He whispered, his voice sounding harsher than usual because of the way his breath kept catching in his throat. She rolled her eyes at him but couldn’t hide the way her insides clenched at his words. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, feeling herself quickly losing control. He stroked her side lazily with the tips of his fingers and then grabbed the skin just beneath her breast and pinched, sharply twisting the skin. It surprised her and made her gasp. Her gasp turned to a moan quickly as he thrust his hips up at her and grabbed her wrists, yanking her hands away from his chest. He held her wrists tightly while he kept aiming his hips up at her, making her clench her legs to keep from toppling off of him. She leaned down to kiss him and He let go of her wrists and kissed her back. It was a gentle kiss that took up their attention for a few moments, leaving him still inside her and her legs relaxed on either side of his hips. He let go of one of her wrists and cupped the side of her face, pulling her closer so that he could press more kisses against her lips. His eyes were closed and his brows wrinkled while his hands slowly brushed across her cheek and up her temple until it slid into her soft hair. “God, you’re so beautiful” he whispered to her. She smiled and leaned against his lips when he kissed her cheek.

“Are you calling me a god?” she whispered back, rocking her hips against him again. He laughed, the corners of his eyes crinkling in a way that made it impossible fore her to resist stroking his face.

“Maybe.” He grinned and gave her a quick peck on the lips before sitting up and using his grip on her wrist to toss her onto her back. He was on top of her before she could protest, not that she wanted to. She clenched herself around his dick while he grabbed her hips and yanked her back against him. He didn’t waste any time before grabbing her hips and thrusting into her as fast as he could. He was breathing hard, his pale cheeks flushed and the skin on his shoulders and chest splotchy red with exertion. The force of his thrusts made her sore quickly but it didn’t stop it from feeling amazing. She loved when he treated her like this and didn’t want him to give her anything else. She held onto his shoulders, her body bouncing in time with his hips, her head hitting the headboard of the bed once or twice. He didn’t even notice, so focused on plowing her into the bed. He leaned his head back, his mouth slightly open. The moans he was making were low and guttural, a sound that made her heart beat faster. He grabbed her breast with one hand, holding onto it for leverage so that he could push into her faster. He was in control of her body, his hands holding her in place and his movements controlling whether or not she came, but she felt like she was in control. It was her body that was making him feel this way, her body that was making him hump her like a dog.

His hand squeezed her breast and then trailed its way up her collar bone until it rested lightly on her neck. His thumb stroked across her adam’s apple delicately. His head was still leant back and his eyes still closed, it almost looked like he didn’t know what he was doing. She bit her lip, knowing what was coming and praying that it would get there faster.

At first the pressure was light, his hand was almost just resting on her neck,lightly holding her neck in his hand. But the pressure slowly increased until she could feel his nails in her neck and the rattle of her breath as it struggled to get in and out of her throat. She was already getting light headed when he added the second hand. She moaned, an ugly sound that embarrassed her but made his eyes open. He smiled a dazed half smile at her. She held onto his arms to lessen the force that the movement of his hips put on her neck and moaned again, even fainter and more mangled sounding than the one before.

“God fucking dammit” he forced the words out between thrusts, the concentration it took to get them out was obvious. His voice was higher pitched than usual now. She smiled and when he let out a long moan she smiled wider. She reached to rub her clit, her other hand only lightly resting on his arm now. She just let him bounce her against the bed, thrusting her hips up at him. He opened his eyes to watch her, feeling himself getting closer and closer to cumming. He needed to see her beneath him. He didn’t want to miss the sight of rubbing her own clit and rocking her hips up at him, her eye closed and oblivious to his gaze. She was so beautiful and so completely his. She let out a gasp and moved her hips against him faster, her eyes squeezing shut and her toes curling as she came. She clenched around him so hard that she almost pushed him out. He shoved himself back inside of her without any trace of gentleness, desperate for that extra tightness. It didn’t take very much longer before he came inside of her.

“Dammit, god fucking dammit, Natasha.” He yelled, his voice cracking and his legs tightening as he rocked his hips into her a few more times through his orgasm.

He was suddenly aware of the ache in his ribs and his thighs. His heart was pounding and his chest was heaving and his eyes jerked open when he felt her clawing at his hands that were still on her throat. He smiled sheepishly and let go of her, his hands rubbing across her breasts softly while he looked down at her. There were red hand prints on her neck and her hair was all over the place, a rat in the top of her hair where it was rubbed against the bed and shoved up onto the top of her head. She smiled at him and pushed him in the chest with her foot.

“Get off me, dickhead.” She ordered, shoving him backwards.

He shook his head at her and did as he was asked, crawling to her side on all fours and dropping onto the bed, making the bed bounce. She scowled and slapped his shoulder lightly. “I’m sore and my head hurts from being banged into the headboard, have some respect.”

He laughed at her and squeezed her into his arms, testing how far he could push her grumpiness.

“I was pretty great, right.” It wasn’t really a question but she answered anyway, smiling a little.

“Mhmm.” She closes her eyes and snuggles against him, letting him wrap his legs and arms around her tightly while she lay on her back, his chin resting on her shoulder. Holding her in his arms made her feel so fragile, something he didn’t normally associate with her. But she looked it right now. She was falling asleep quickly like she always did and her limbs entwined with his looked so much smaller in comparison. He wasn’t sure how he managed to keep from breaking her. It seemed like she should break every time he touched her, but she didn’t. He felt guilty again when he saw the marks he’d left on her neck. But she hadn’t complained, so it was fine, right? Besides, she make look fragile, but she really wasn’t. She was strong and could take whatever he wanted to give her, that was something he loved about her.

He kissed her head softly and closed his eyes to listen to her soft, steady breathing until he fell asleep.


End file.
